User talk:Aresolhero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Samurai page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) why are you changing Kevin's Dad page, back to Kevin's Father page? --Shaggy rogers 06:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Because there's no need for you to be changing it in the first place. Just leave it alone. Aresolhero 06:25, April 6, 2011 (UTC) please change it back to Kevin's Dad page? --Shaggy rogers 06:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) No. And I suggest to you that you give up being an editor on this site as it would seem that you are more of a detriment than any help. Aresolhero 06:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) what do you think the Gold Ranger's real name will be? --Shaggy rogers 06:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) please leave Kevin's Dad page alone? p.s. if you do change back kevin's father page again.I will report you to mr digi. Listen. What you're doing is pointless, and does nothing but flood the wiki with useless pages. There is already a page for Kevin's Father, so we don't need you adding a second one just because you want it to say "Kevin's Dad". As long as you keep adding in pointless pages I'll keep undoing it. Simple as that. Do you understand at all? Aresolhero 07:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) tell something do you think that kevin's Father page is the correct one? --Shaggy rogers 07:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you known what i think, i think that Kevin's Dad page is the correct one. --Shaggy rogers 07:51, April 7, 2011 (UTC) It's not about which is or isn't correct, they both carry the same information because all you've done is copy and paste the info from the "Kevin's Father" page to create the "Kevin's Dad" page. The point is that we only need one page for Kevin's father. Everything you're doing is redundent, but I feel like you aren't understanding this. Honestly you're just a nuisence, and unfortunately you're making me look like a nuisence as well because I'm cleaning up your mess. Please just stop already. Aresolhero 07:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) your comments on rogers Btw: as a question, do you really feel that shaggy's a bad editor? If so, support your claim with other evidence besides the Kevin's Dad/Father thing. If not, don't go telling people they're bad editors if you have no evidene to prove it.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) If you have issues about his edits, then talk to Digi or DigifiendGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 21:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry i won't do it again. please accept mine apology --Dustin brooks 06:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Samurai Gold I saw that you undid an edit on the "Rangers" page, but I should let you know that in a new set of episode descriptions, Antonio has been confirmed as the Gold Ranger's name. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 03:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : My apologies, I assumed it was vandalism. I realized my mistake a few minutes later. Aresolhero 05:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC)